1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixture for adjusting an air guiding device on a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to an arrangement comprising an air guiding device and a fixture for adjustment of same. Finally, the application relates to a motor vehicle with an air guiding device adjustable in such a manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air guiding devices for motor vehicles serve to improve the road position and the aerodynamic properties of said motor vehicles, in particular at higher speeds. It is desirable in this connection to be able to adapt the position of the air guiding device to the particular requirements and circumstances.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing a fixture for improved adjustability of an air guiding device.
The invention combines in an adjusting fixture, a linear adjustment device for adjusting the deployment of an air guiding device with an angle adjustment device for adjusting the angle of attack of the air guiding device.